1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic sensing and outputting device that outputs a sheet-like object with a predetermined length while one approaches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reel of paper is placed in a present roller-type paper outputting device, and a cutter is disposed at a paper output portion of the device. The reel of paper is outputted for a length and then cut by the cutter. Some conventional outputting device has been provided with a motor to drive a reel to rotate to deliver the paper while a sensor of the device senses a user approaches.
As disclosed in the applicant's prior proposed patent (TWM312970 or its corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 11/649,771), a conventional sensing and outputting device includes a reel (31) and a press plate (33) to clamp an end of a paper towel or the like. The reel (31) can be driven by a motor (13) to rotate, outputting the paper towel for a predetermined length. The press plate (33) is pushed by an elastic member (34) to abut against the reel (31). When one wants to replace the paper towel, one has to remove a positioning cover (12) first and then press an actuating lever (332) to disengage the press plate (33) from the reel (31), which leads to inconvenience.